propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Natsume Futsuujinchou
Introduction Natsume Futsuujinchou '(Natsume's Book of Normal People) ''is a list of people within Renai Academy who have no power whatsoever, and thus do not have proper biographies under the Official Documentation of Ability Users. It is currently maintained by Natsume Raita of the Admissions Department. Content Note: Pages had fallen out of this file, and thus is incomplete. Highly trained hamsters are dispatched to retrieve the missing pages. Natsume's Book of Normal People by Natsume Raita 夏目　雷太 Admissions Department. INTERNAL CIRCULATION ONLY This document lists all the people within the school that are confirmed to have no superhuman abilities at all. Thus, resources that are used to keep people with abilities in check can be diverted to other needs. '''Alecia Dakoce Geraldine von Wunderwaffe (29) as Staff The manager of the dormitory. An extremely tough post, given that many of the students are superpowered. That Alecia has no powers, and still manages to strike fear into the hearts of its many occupants, is a testament to her own innate ability. Occasionally, she does dormitory spot checks. Those that incur her wrath, I can only pray for their safety.Please do not get on her bad side. Even the hamsters are terrified of her. George Tanak Age: 25 Height: 176cm Date of Birth: 27 July Blood Type: O as Staff A stoic middle-aged man who tends the Dormitory Lounge. Has a crew cut, and is well built. His main specialty within the Lounge is to provide any kind of food and drink upon request, and if he doesn't have it in stock, he can make it on the spot. Any kind of food and drink. Any. And if he doesn't have it in stock, he can make it on the spot. On the spot. I hope I got the point across. People tend to just call him George, rather than formally address him by surname. I was quite surprised when he managed to whip up porridge that tasted just like what my grandmother used to make, right down to the hamster droppings. Choi Yoon-Joo 최윤주（崔赟祝） (18) Year Student A girl with short, dark brown hair. At 172cm tall, she makes me uncomfortable as a man to have to look at a girl at eye level. Generally easy-going, keeps to her circle of close friends. Hangs out at the old broadcasting room after school, where her and her friends create an unauthorized radio channel for the students.The radio channel has been found to have no unorthodox content against the school's stand, and thus is temporarily left alone until we settle more pressing issues. Also, the real-time traffic report on the radio channel does help a lot in locating and resolving disputes on the school grounds. Hono Mao 火野　真央 (17) Year Student A girl with light brown twintails. She is 162cm tall, and dabbles in art and music as a hobby. Hangs around with Yoon-Joo in the old broadcasting room after school. (please see file on Choi Yoon-Joo) She was once known for getting whatever she wants, through acts like shedding false tears and verbal threats of violence. However, the abovementioned things rarely occur nowadays. Likes Chinese herbal jelly. Staff can attempt to bribe her using free jelly with moderate success. Natsume Yuuji 夏目　有二 (18) Year Student He's...my nephew. I know him inside out. Type AB, 177cm tall, DOB 13/2, claims to like steak but actually prefers strawberry ice cream more. Will give up and cry when too pressurized, else usually acts cool and composed. His hamster usually sits in his shirt pocket and is overprotective of him. Please do not underestimate hamsters trained by the Natsume house. I have no idea why he's hanging out with Choi Yoon-Joo as well. I'd have told him off but he's not my kid and he doesn't know that we know that they are illegally using the broadcasting room, so I have to let this pass for now. (Please try not to give him any trouble, my brother will kill me if he runs to him crying during school breaks.) Kaizawa Sou 貝沢　奏 (17) Height: 163 cm DOB: 15/1 Blood Type: A A girl who has been transferred over to Ren'ai Academy before the start of the year due to some complications faced with the previous school. Reasons along the lines of "therapy" were stated in the transfer application form by her parents. She has long, dark purple hair that reaches her waist level. A leaf-shaped hair clip keeps her fringes from covering her eyes at the front. Her casual wear is not very elaborate nor careless -- her light blue jacket would usually be put on, and her skirts are knee length, if not longer. Her school uniform's skirt was also modified for length, which seems to be her preference. She does like to talk a lot, and generally appears cheerful among peers. The things she say are usually superficial and pleasing to the ear, but it worked in gathering her some acquaintances. Sometimes her peers would notice her alone, staring at the trees with melancholy. She was in the band in her previous school and played the trombone. However, she does not seem to have any intentions of joining any music society in Ren'ai Academy. Category:Renai Academy